Rastenkeinen Darkweaver
Rastenkeinen Darkweaver was a human Mage and the founder of the Dragon Warriors. A firm beliver in the power of the Arcane Arts, he saw himself as a true master of wizardry. Appearance Rastenkeinen was tall and imposing, surprisingly heavily built for a mage. He carried himself proudly, with a tendency to loom over those around him. He had long, black hair, a thick beard and bushy eyebrows, all liberally spiced with grey streaks that served to make him more distinguished-looking. His dark eyes gave him a steely gaze that would wither all but the most determined if individuals. Despite this, he was somewhat handsome in a "distinguished older man" way. As a mage, Rastenkeinen always dressed in formal robes, seeing them as a mark of his station. He preferred dark colours and high collars, of only to emphasize his imposing presence. Personality As a powerful mage, Rastenkeinen saw it as his "responsibility" to lead others and fight against the evils that infested the world. Rastenkeinen tended to be superior and somewhat arrogant, however, talking down to most everyone else. Only other mages commanded any of his respect, and even then only those of noteworthy power or capability. (Cheery Flamethrower, for example, impressed him with her ability to create immense amounts of destruction). While capable of casting a wide variety of spells, Rastenkeinen preferred those of a destructive nature, allowing him to rain death down on his enemies. For some reason, Rastenkeinen always spoke in overly dramatic and serious tones, as if everything were a dire pronouncement of the utmost importance. He was also somewhat arrogant, rarely listening to the opinions of anyone else and remaining firmly set in his ways. He also had a vengeful streak, going to great lengths to avenge perceived wrongs against him. History Rastenkeinen was born in Lordaeron, well before the opening of the Dark Portal. The son of a pair of esteemed mages, he himself was raised in the arcane arts and trained in wizardry from an early age. He fought in the second war, serving with the Alliance armies, giving him a taste for combat - something he found that he actually enjoyed. The thrill of blowing up unsuspecting foes with his arcane powers was quite appealing to him, something that he actually desired more of. Rather then returning to peaceful studies after the war, he instead formed a small group of adventurers to hunt down and destroy any remaining Horde forces, or deal with other foes that may still exist. Known as the Dragon Warriors, the group would see action for nearly two decades. While their fortunes may have ebbed and waned, they continued to remain in action, seeking out and destroying the forces of evil wherever they may lurk. By a fortunate coincidence, Rastenkeinen and his group were in southern Azeroth when the Third War broke out, managing to avoid the destruction of Lordaeron and the rise of the Scourge. However, his luck ran out a few years later while fighting the forces of the Dark Horde in Redridge. The Dragon Warriors ventured into a small keep on the border between Redridge and the Burning Steppes, aiming to clear out the Orc presence there. Unfortunately, the Orc forces proved to be too strong for the group; Rastenkeinen was killed, along with all but three of its members. Despite this, the Dragon Warriors survived as an organisation, albiet with only three of its members alive. However, Rastenkeinen had pepared contingencies for just such a situation, leaving instructions, as well as reserves of gold and other resoruces, for the survivors of his demise. Using this information. Cheery Flamethrower was able to take his place at the head of the guild and begin the long process of rebuilding it. He also left behind a second legacy, albiet one less planned; at some point, he fathered an illigiitmate child - Larry R. Darkweaver. Trivia *Rastenkeinen was in Southshore the day that Thrall escaped from Durnholde Keep category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Mage category:Dragon Warriors category:People using NPC character models category:Articles by Darthfish